Cerulean Orbs
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: Ino was born with a strange power; she has the unique ability to see things others can’t. That includes spirits of the deceased. InoNaru
1. At the Hanaya

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And I'm getting really sick of having to repeat this every time I write something.

A Hanaya is a flower shop.

Enjoy!

**Cerulean Orbs**

**At the Hanaya**

She had just finished her breakfast and was now walking down the road to her families flower shop. Her feet kicked the loose stone of the road as she slowly got closer and closer to the building. She didn't mind working in the shop a few hours everyday, to be honest she quite enjoyed it, she wished she had company more often. Sakura would sometimes visit her after she was done at the hospital. But she was always craving company during the rest of the time.

Her hand reached into her pocket and searched around for the keys. The door made a click sound as she unlocked it, and made a tiny creak as she stepped inside. The room was stuffy, and she could feel the moisture radiating off the plants, tainting her skin.

"Good morning" she smiled to them as she poured fresh, cool water over their dry soil.

She opened all the windows letting in the morning air, and put on her standard green apron. After much sorting and arranging, and tidying, and after she was satisfied with the shop, she finally opened it and sat at her place behind the counter.

She sighed after sitting there for more than an hour and wondered if anyone was going to by flowers today. Any sign of a customer was very bleak.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop" she quickly sat up when she heard the bell above the door ring "how may I assist… you?" she looked up to see no one there.

'_Odd?' _she thought to herself as she studied the empty store.

"Hey Ino-Pig!!" a certain emerald eyed girl shot up from in front of the counter.

"Ahh!!" the blond girl screamed as she almost fell of her seat. "Sakura don't scare me like that" she panted as she tried to calm her racing heart. The pink haired medic just grinned at her startled friend. Oh how she loved to torture her. There was nothing like the good old scare to start your day.

"Why are you here billboard brow?" Ino cursed her aching rear as she rubbed over her now bruised skin.

"Tsunade gave me a day off" Sakura grinned

"And you come here?" Ino looked at her hopefully.

"Yep" the medic nodded.

'_Finally some company' _Ino gave a smirk. "So have you heard any juicy gossip lately?"

"I did actually hear this rumor going around" sakura grinned as she jumped up and sat on the counter.

"Really?" Ino raised an eyebrow "what kind of rumor?"

Sakura smirked once more and lent in closer to her friends ear.

"Do you sell pink ikebana here?" a deep voice asked as a man entered the shop; disrupting the conversation between the two girls.

'_Just as it gets interesting'_ Ino sighed "Yes we do" she painted on a smile as she stood and walked to the corner of the room. She picked up a small brown pot that held a green plant with pink flowers springing from it.

"Will this do?" she asked

"Yes, thank you" the man said as he pulled out his wallet.

Ino took his money and bagged the plant. "Here you are sir" she smiled as she handed it to him.

"Thankyou" he returned a smile as he took it and left.

"Now where were we…?" Ino drifted off as she sat another man standing in the room; looking at a pair of yellow and red roses.

'_Since when was he in here?' _she asked herself; not remembering him ever entering the shop.

"Well, you see..." sakura began but stopped when she saw her blond haired friend staring at nothing.

"Ino?" she waved a hand in front of her face "Ino? hello? Come in?"

"Was there something you wanted sir?" Ino asked

"What are you talking about?" Sakura looked at her confused "there's no one else in here but you and me."

The man turned to face her and approached her. Just before her reached the counter; he dissolved into thin air. Ino just stared ahead of her, too shocked to move at what she just saw.

"Are you felling alright?" Sakura asked concernedly. "You don't have a fever or something do you?" she placed a hand on Inos forehead.

"w-what?" Ino turned to her friend.

"I asked if you were alright" Sakura replied

"Who was that?" Ino mumbled to herself.

"Who was what?" Sakura peered at her.

"That man…" Ino wondered.

"What man?" She was getting very confused by this point.

"The one that was looking at the roses…" the flower girl mumbled once more.

"What? There was no man in here!" Sakura replied "apart from the one that just left minuets ago…"

Ino stared at the brightly colored roses; studying them.

"Are you alright?" a foreign voice asked.

"wh-what?!" Ino looked up to see the man once more. "Ahh!!" she jumped back in surprise. "Who- who are you?"

Just as she finished saying this, he was gone again.

"Ino, I think you should take the day off" Sakura stated as she grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her up.

"Didn't you see him?" Ino asked

"See who?" Sakura returned the question.

"That man…"

"There was no man!" Sakura tried to persuade her. "I'm taking you home"

'_But I'm sure there was a man'_ Ino tried to convince herself as the two girls walked back to her place.

xXxXx

Review and tell me what you think of it so far!!


	2. Sketches

Thankyou for your reviews!!

**ShirouRexterz****: **yes I feel the same way and I'm the one that wrote it lol. I thought I lost it a bit when it came to the talking at the end. It was probably because it was nearing 2:00 Am, and I had to get up at 7:00 Am. But I was feeling really inspired so I was kinda rushing to get it done so I could go to bed, all well.

**CelticReaper****: **yea I read a story about Sakura being able to see ghosts or something like that. But mine's going to be completely different P.

**Anon:** yes I do realize that, and it was kinda a waist of time to write out such along review about that. All well. I suppose It would be pretty stupid for an original creator to go out there and sue people for using there ideas. I wonder who started the whole _disclaimer_ thing…

Anyway, on with the story!!

Enjoy!

**Cerulean Orbs**

**Sketches**

"Sakura I said I'm fine" Ino moaned as her best friend cheeked her over.

"I heard what you said" Sakura replied "I just wanted to make sure"

Ino rolled her eyes at her over protective friend.

"What are you doing home so early?" a feminine voice said as she entered the room.

"Sakura insisted" Ino crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Then who's attending to the shop?" her mother asked.

The blond haired girl's eyes widened. _'Shit'_.

"Ino" her mother groaned as she mentally slapped herself of the forehead. "How could you forget to close up the shop?!"

How did she forget? It was probably because she had seen that guy in the store, the one that Sakura couldn't see. He seemed oddly familiar, and yet she was sure she had never seen him in her short life.

"I'll go do it now" she said as she stood.

"You better hurry before someone else does" Her mother nodded.

"Wait for me Ino!" Sakura shouted as she ran after her.

xXxXx

Ino quickly hurried down the road; Sakura following close behind her. She hoped know one had stolen anything, or that customers hadn't come in trying to find her.

Suddenly she stopped. "See Sakura!" Ino shouted as she pointed towards the shop "right there!!" the mysterious man had repaired in the shop and was walking around looking at all the variety of flowers.

"I don't see anything Ino" Sakura shook her head whilst looking at Ino like she was a crazy person.

"You… don't?" Ino gaped at her. Sakura stared at her concernedly.

"There you are" a male voice came from behind her.

"Ahh!!" Ino screamed as she leaped forward in fright.

"I need to ask you something" he said again.

"WHAT?!" Ino roared, but when she looked up; he was gone again.

"Gezz Ino" Sakura complained as she covered her ears.

"Sorry" Ino apologized "let's just hurry and close up the shop."

xXxXx

She sighed deeply as she tucked her hands behind her head. Her blue eyes were glued to the ceiling as she tried to think of who that man could be. She sighed a second time as she rolled over so she was looking at the floor. Sakura was lightly snoring as she curled her body in a blanket. She had insisted on watching over the girl and was not going to leave until she was sure Ino was alright.

The blond sat up and rolled back the covers. She stood and made her way to her desk where she pulled out a pencil and some paper. She enjoyed drawing things, and was quite good at it too. It was just a little hobby she kept to herself.

She picked up the yellow and black striped pencil, and began to sketch the man.

_A long masculine face. Spiky blond hair that draped over his headband. A sharp nose that led to soft lips. Blue eyes as deep and as dangerous as the ocean. A long white robe that almost touched the ground. Complete with red flames that licked the bottom like Orochimarus tongue. A green chunin vest that wrapped tightly around his upper torso. Blue pants that cover his legs, whilst white bandages twirl around his ankles. Blue ninja shoes that clothed his feet._

She stood; satisfied with the drawing and went back to bed.

xXxXx

"Is this who you saw?" Sakura asked when she saw the drawing.

"Yep" Ino replied with a smile "that's the mystery man"

Sakura continued to study it. "Do you know who this looks like?" she stated more then asked

"Who?" Ino asked as she leaned over her friends shoulder.

The pink haired medic walked over to the window and pointed out it. "Him"

Ino looked at her. "The forth hokage?" Sakura nodded slightly.

xXxXx

"Now it should be around her somewhere…" he mumbled to himself as his blue eyes searched all the stores. "Ahh, there it is."

He entered the shop and looked around.

'_Hmm… what would she like' _he thought as he gaped at all the variety the Yamanakas shop had to offer.

His eyes settled on a pair of yellow and red roses. _'I wonder if she would like them…' _he pondered.

"Was there something you wanted sir?" the girl attending the cashier asked.

He began to approach her. She looked confused and blank.

"What are you talking about?" the other girl sitting on the counter asked "there's no one else in here but you and me."

'_That's strange'_ he thought _'I'm here'_

"Are you felling alright?" the girl with pink hair asked. "You don't have a fever or something do you?" she placed a hand on her forehead.

The two quarreled for a bit about this 'mysterious man' who was supposedly him.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Wh-What?!" the blond looked up. "Ahh!!" she jumped back in surprise. "Who- who are you?"

"Ino, I think you should take the day off" her friend stated as she grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her up.

'_So Ino is her name… that sounds familiar…'_

"Didn't you see him?" Ino asked.

"See who?" pink hair returned the question.

"That man…"

"There was no man!" she tried to persuade her. "I'm taking you home"

'_Why can she only see me?'_ He wondered as they left the shop _'I better wait till she gets back. I need to ask her a few things.'_

xXxXx

"There you are" he stated as he saw her standing just across the road.

"Ahh!!" Ino screamed as she leaped forward in fright.

"I need to ask you something" he said.

"WHAT?!" Ino roared.

'_Maybe I should come back when she's calmer…'_ he thought as he walked off.

xXxXx

"Tsunade-Sama" Sakura paused for a moment, waiting for a reply.

"Enter" Came a muffled voice that belonged to her teacher.

She and Ino entered the room just in time to see her mistress stuffing a white bottle and flask into the draw beside her.

"Umm… we're not interrupting you are we?" she asked.

"Of course not Sakura" she reassured her, inwardly cursing herself as her taste buds craved after the sake hidden in the draw. "What did you come here for?"

"Well… um... It's hard to explain…" her student sighed.

"Just describe it to me as best as you can" Tsunade explained

"Basically I have been seeing this man wondering around my family's store" Ino buttered in while she handed her her sketch.

The hokage studied it for a second before her honey eyes widened. "This is the,"

"The forth hokage" Sakura finished her sentence for her.

Tsunade paused for a moment and closed her eyes in thought. "Hold on for a second" she said just before she pulled out a kunai and threw it at her ceiling.

"Woah!" a boy shouted as he tumbled out of the roof. He guiltily rubbed the back of his neck while a grin lined his face.

"N-Naruto?" Ino asked surprised "how long have you been up there?!"

He nervously stood "not that long" he stated

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked, anger beginning to creep in her voice.

"Well you see…" he began to tell them "I was on my way home from training when I passed the Yamanakas flower shop. I saw Sakura and Ino there talking and Ino kept getting freights from something, and Sakura kept asking if she was alright, so I thought I'd follow you around a bit." He tried to explain.

Tsunade sighed and stood. "I highly doubt you're hallucinating" She walked around her desk and leaned on it. "I have heard of people being able to see spirits of the past, but I've never met one. I don't know why you're seeing him, but, I think I may have an idea of why you are."

They all looked at her. "What do you mean master?" Sakura asked. Tsunade just smirked.

xXxXx

Don't kill me!

Review!!


	3. Family

Yay! Reiveiws! _-sniffles-_

Enjoy!

**Cerulean Orbs**

**Family**

"So, why exactly are you following us?" Inos eyebrow twitched.

"I thought you hated ghost related things" Sakura stated

"I do" Naruto chuckled "but if it's true that you can see spirits, I wanna be around to make sure you're alright"

"That doesn't make any sense" Ino mumbled

xXxXx

Naruto turned in his sleep; sweat lining his brow. He had been following around those two girls all day and planned again to tomorrow. Even now he refused to let them out of his sight. Sakura lay near him, at the base of Inos bed. She lay peacefully as her chest rose and fell with each soft breath she took. Ino lay as still as a mouse as well.

It was true that he did hate ghost stories, and they severely crept him out. But this was… different… somehow. It was just a feeling, but he felt something drawing him constantly to Inos family shop. And it might have had something to do with the ghost. He didn't know. One way or another, he was determined to find out.

He turned once more. Now his back and chest were covered in sweat as well.

'_Got to get out of here, got to escape' he told himself as he ran down a rocky hill. He didn't know where to run to anymore. Voices were constantly surrounding him, whispering amongst one another. Monsters, demons, what ever you would call the notorious creatures, would pop out of nowhere and he'd have to fight them off with nothing but his hands. He did have a few kunais, but they had long ago rusted and vanished into nothing but useless pieces of old metal._

_He kept running, he had to escape, but where? There was no escape. He was trapped in here for ever; forced to endure this torture. He couldn't die either. That escape root was also blocked. He had tried to kill himself once, only to fail miserably and only end up in more pain._

'_Got to escape, got to get out!' But escape was futile._

He was completely soaked. His heart rate had tripled and was beating so fast it was sure to pop out any second.

"Ahh!" he suddenly woke and sat up; his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"You ok?" Ino asked as she noticed how hard his heart had been beating.

"Yea," he replied "I'm fine" he stood and made his way to her ranch slider. He opened it as quietly as he could and closed it just a silently.

He lent against the verandas railing and let the cold breeze cool his hot and sweaty skin.

_xXxXx Flash Back xXxXx_

"Hey, purvey sage…" Naruto said rather quietly, almost whispered.

"Mm? What is it?" the giant white haired man asked.

"Did, did you ever know who my parents were?" he asked hesitantly.

Jiraiya paused for a second. "As a matter of a fact I did"

Naruto stared at him anxiously "and…"

"And I taught one of them"

"You did?!" Naruto yelled "why didn't you tell me?! Which one?! What were they like?!"

Jiraiya smirked at Narutos questions that he seemed to be asking faster and faster with each one. "you father" he replied finally "I taught your father, and if you want to know what he was like you can always go look him up in konahas history."

"Really?" Naruto asked "was he famous or something?"

Jiraiya's smirk grew. "I'll leave that up to you to find out"

_xXxXx End of Flashback xXxXx_

Goosebumps began to form on his skin. Deciding he had had enough of the chilling outdoors he made his way back inside.

Ino was still up, and was sitting on her bed; back to the wall while her knees were pressed against her chest.

"N-Naruto" she looked up to find him staring at her. Blue started into blue.

"I'll be back soon" he stated before getting dressed and leaving.

"Ok…" she quietly whispered before she heard the click of the door.

xXxXx

He made his way to the hokage tower. The leader of the village was sure to have something on everyone in the village, including something on his parents. Why had Jiraiya kept it from him? Or anyone for that matter. He didn't know anything about them, apart from the fact that Jiraiya was his fathers' sensei.

He reached the giant red building and made his way up the stairs. The night was still fairly early, and the air was still crisp.

He walked down the long hall way until he came to the records room. Slowly he stepped inside, the door creaking as he went. He began his search in the records that were taken before he was born. He looked for specific ones that had things like Jiraiya, or Uzumaki, on it.

He found one scroll that looked like it was about 15-20 years old. It had Jiraiya's name at the top. He began reading.

_**Minato, my student, was made hokage today. It was a beautiful ceremony and everyone congratulated him with smiles. I'm so proud to have been the teacher of a Hokage. And at such a young age too. He's still in his twenties. He plans to marry soon as well; to Kushina Uzumaki; a ninja from the formal whirlpool country. They've only known each other for a couple of years, but they've become very close in those two years and minato proposed to her a few weeks ago. The marriage will be in a couple of months.**_

'_So wait,'_ naruto pondered _'if Jiraiya said he taught one of my parents, and he taught the 4__th__, and the forth married an Uzumaki, then that means that the 4__th__… is my father. And the Uzumaki is my mother…' _his blue eyes widened as the information set in his brain. He rolled up the scroll and put it back. That was enough to satisfy him for today. He could always come back another time.

xXxXx

'_The forth was my father… the forth was my father… the forth was my father…' _was all Naruto was thinking as he made his way back to Inos. He couldn't help but smirk all the way.

"Where did you go?" Sakura asked as soon as she saw Naruto enter the room.

"S-Sakura, you're awake?" he stuttered.

She smiled at him as he joined them on Inos bed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sakura decided to break it. "So where did you go?"

"The 4th hokage…" was all he replied, and came out as a mutter.

"The 4th hokage what?" Ino inquired

"Wh-What?" Naruto looked up at them, not realizing he had said that out loud.

"You mumbled something about the 4th" Sakura said.

"Oh yea…" his smirk returned.

"Tell us already!" Sakura threatened him with her fist.

"Alright, alright, sheesh" Naruto wriggled around "I went to the records room, and I found out that my mother was a ninja of the whirlpool country. And my father… he- he was the Forth Hokage."

"What?!" both girls eyes widened.

"You're the son of a hokage?! And the forth; the most powerful hokage and ninja in the history of Konahagure?!" Ino practically squealed.

"Yes Ino" He sighed, inwardly squealing himself.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Sakura intercepted them

"Huh?" Both shinobi looked at her

She rolled her eyes. "I means, that if Ino is seeing ghosts of the past, she's seeing your deceased father Naruto"

He sat back and thought for a moment. "Ino, I want you to take me to your families' store."

xXxXx

Sorry if I over dramatized the Naruto finding out about his dad part. I did that because in all the other Minato and Naruto stories I've read, he never really seems to go ballistic over it. And I know if I was an orphan and I found out my dad was a Hokage, I'd probably go into cardiac arrest. Lol.

And don't worry, I will get back to the Tsunade bit.


End file.
